


Prince Puck, the Royal Cumdump

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro, Cumdump, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: A requested story based on a series of hentai drawings by jerseydevil. Prince Puck of the rodent kingdom needs to make money to fix the kingdom, and Sir Fratley has an excellent idea...





	Prince Puck, the Royal Cumdump

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, the art that inspired the idea and credit for them goes to jerseydevil.

The kingdom of the rodents had been utterly decimated by an attack of another kingdom. 

The citizens were all safe now, but quite a lot of money would be needed to fix everything. They would need some way to incentive people to donate to the kingdom's redevelopment fund. 

And when they realized this, all eyes turned to their rather adorable prince...  
(

* * *

)  
Puck gulped nervously, squirming uncomfortably in his naked state. 

The first to notice the rodent prince's nubile body was open for use in exchange for payment was a group of three commoners. They approached eagerly, paying the fee for the three of them and moving around the prince. 

“Th-thank you for your donation.” He said, trying not to sound as humiliated as he felt. The commoner boys snickered at this, taking our their members, already stiff in anticipation. 

Two of them took hold of Puck's hands and brought them to their cocks, gripping them around their shafts and moaning happily as they jerked themselves off with Puck's soft hands as the wank rags. 

The third moved behind him, giving Puck's bubble butt a rough smack before lining his six inch member up between the plump cheeks. 

“C-could you please not go in dry sir?” Puck asked, receiving another smack in response before the commoner pulled his hips back, seeming aroused even more as he heard the rodent boy's pained yelp as his asshole was painfully penetrated. 

The three of them happily used Puck's body, stroking themselves with his hands and drilling his asshole, needing quite awhile and a lot of effort to force to the base inside of him without any lube, blowing hot seed into the prince's ring by the time he finally got to the base. 

The other two had blown over Puck's face and hands a couple times over already by this point, so once their friend had finished, the three got up to go; giving his ass one more smack before they left. 

But before Puck could relax, he realized that several more men had lined up to take turns in the meantime. And unlike the men before, these were nobles; and so could pay not only to all go at once, but could afford several turns. 

“Thank you for your don-” Was as far as Puck got before his head was brought down hard onto the first noble's cock, the rodent boy gagging as his throat was plugged by a solid member. 

Puck sucked as best as he could around the nobleman's cock, wanting to get through them as quickly as possible. He'd heavily overestimated his ability to take their cocks however, and it took a few solid minutes to bring him over. 

Even when he finally managed it, his throat being pumped full of cum sent him into a fit of coughing; which itself was cut off by another cock replacing the first as the next noble took their turn. 

Behind him, one noble took hold of Puck's sensitive tail, sending a shudder through him as it was brought to the man's cock and wrapped around it to be jerked off with. 

Whimpers mixed with gags as the nobles pounded his throat one after the other after the other, pumping load after load down his throat and onto his tail and ass. He struggled to breathe as they took him together, but finally managed to catch his breath when the nobles left him be. 

He panted heavily, hoping for a break. 

Said break lasted only five minutes before the next two clients came over. Queen Garnet had brought Zidane in have a little fun with the rodent boy. 

The latter was sporting a solid seven inch stiffness, the former wearing a ten inch black strap-on, complete with bumps along it's shaft for added stimulation. 

The two pulled the rodent boy between them, pushing him onto his fours as they lined up at both ends. Zidane thrust into the boy's mouth, happily enjoying Puck's soft, wet mouth and throat as Garnet took her sadistic jollies in pegging the poor rodent, ramming her large toy into his ass and putting no gentleness into her powerful thrusts from behind. 

She at least put some lubrication along the strap-on length before thrusting in, but this only served to make it much easier to force the toy in to the base inside of him. 

Puck groaned as he was spit-roasted, Zidane pushing his head down as he thrust his hips, making his balls slap against the prince's chip as his tip pushed to the back of Puck's throat, Garnet pulling his hips back as her own thrust forward, her toy's tip abusing his prostate. 

The two moaned together as they sawed in and out of Puck. Garnet game first, her strap-on having a second side to it to pleasure the user, the queen enjoying pounding the rodent's boy cunt a bit too much perhaps. 

She kept going, reaching a second orgasm before Zidane followed her over the edge. Mind you, even when he did they weren't done. Zidane and Garnet lifted Puck up between them, lining their members up to his asshole together and ramming in hard together to really start stretching the boy.

After that, Puck was more than ready for his lunch break. That is, until he learned that said lunch break was actually still him working. Puck was tied up on his knees, a blind fold over his eyes with his hands behind his back. 

His mouth was held open with a sign overhead reading 'Cum Toilet.' Puck kicked himself for expecting anything different in retrospect. At the very least, this cum was being dumped into his mouth instead of forced down his throat painfully. 

He'd spent long enough doing this that he was used to the taste, and figured it was better than being fed nothing at all. 

When a different warm substance met his taste buds, his mouth being full with a bitter, acrid fluid, he began to question his previous contentment. 

Unknown to him, some cheeky fuck had painted over the word Cum on the sigh...

After his 'break,' and a shower that was given more for the client's sake than Puck's, it was right back to work. He had hoped breifly that he had been out of sight that the masses would have forgotten that he on offer. 

No such luck though. A bulky bounty hunter by the name of Amarant had been waiting for him, and dropped a large donation for some time with the rodent boy. 

“Thank you for the donation s..” Puck started, eyes widening as he trailed off, seeing the absolute bitch breaker being lined up to his asshole. 

He'd been stretched out today already mind you, so it was a testament to the bounty hunter's size that his member was able to make the prince scream so loud as he drilled into him. Amarant grunted, bending over the rodent cum dump as he forced in deeper inch by inch, stretching him more and more. 

His wails only attracted more to the scene, a group of thuggish looking brutes paying for the next turn, then the nobles back for some more fun, some local adventurers looking to unwind; more and more and more. 

It felt to Puck as though the entire kingdom had rolled out to pound him over the course of the day. 

If it even was one day, which Puck lost track of between all the poundings. All he knew was that at some point, he finally went a consecutive fifteen minutes without being multi-pounded. 

Believing his shift was finally done, Puck got up shakily to try and leave; only to be grabbed by his tail and dragged back. 

“One more job,” Sir Fratley said, “After this one, we might have actually made enough to repair the kingdom.”

“Great!” Puck said celebratorally, not seeming to put together the question of what he would have to do if a single client was paying enough to finish the repairs all at once. 

It didn't occur to Puck how bad things were about to get until after they'd entered the chocobo stables. There must have been thirty of the horse like bird creatures inside. 

Puck's jaw fell open in shock when he realized the job for which he had been paid so much was to act as the stress relief fuck doll for the animals, each chocobo was to get a release inside of his tight little asshole. 

Puck finally tried to struggle, but was too weak from the day of drilling, and was easily forced into was was effectively a fuck harness. He squirmed and struggled inside the bindings, but all these movements really did was make his ass bounce more and more as the chocobo were let out to him, drawing them in faster. 

He shrieked against the gag that had been forced into his mouth as he learned that their use in society wasn't the only thing that made the bird creature's 'horse-like.' 

Powerful, turgid cock slammed into him one after the other. The smallest that forced its way into Puck's abused asshole was a foot and a half in length, the average being 20-26 inches, four to five inches thick. 

Puck's wails got louder and louder as he was pounded, each stuffing more and more ungodly thick and hot cum into his already overfull anus, making him look pregnant from how much cum had filled him up before he was even remotely done.  
(

* * *

)  
Some time later one of the nobles passed by the stables and heard Puck's wails from inside. 

Confused, he looked to Sir Fratley, “Has he still not finished with them all?” 

Fratley snorted, “Nah, he finished an hour ago, but the owner gave the kingdom such a donation it only seemed right to let them each get an extra turn or two.”


End file.
